


【扉泉】【实验台PLAY】我奶奶叫斑日天番外

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【扉泉】【实验台PLAY】我奶奶叫斑日天番外

激情结束，泉奈软绵绵地趴在扉间身上不动弹。  
他体质一直不好，每每这种事后都要缓上一阵子，跟千手•不应期为零一族没法比。  
扉间无奈，只得半拖半拽地把这个装死的懒蛋弄出柜子。  
他一把将泉奈扛在肩上，快走两步，粗暴地扔到解剖台上，让泉奈等他一会儿。   
泉奈应了声之后，像条毛毛虫一样蠕动了两下，找了个舒服的姿势继续装死，他早就习惯了扉间的粗暴，何况刚才自己又把他气成那样，也算是还债了吧。  
骚年，你太天真了。

扉间磕了个恢复体力的兵粮丸，倒了一整杯水灌了下去。  
他收拾了一下，拿着风油精和一沓绑带回到了解剖台，叫泉奈起来喝水润喉。  
泉奈已经把自己摊成了一张饼，连睁眼都懒，意思意思张开嘴示意扉间来喂。  
扉间满头青筋，含了口水，阴着脸扶着对方的脖子对着唇渡过去，另一只手下移到泉奈的丰臀大力揉捏。  
泉奈早就习惯被动手动脚，甚至还扭了扭腰让扉间给他按摩。  
然后两只手就被固定在头顶，紧紧绑住。  
泉奈一愣，睁开眼就看到扉间对着自己温柔笑，汗毛一根根立起来，直到这时他才真真切切意识到了大事不妙。

“你以为，我不知道小纲是你引来的么？”扉间笑着伸出拇指揉搓泉奈丰润的下唇，直磨得那里光泽红艳，仿若涂了胭脂。  
“！！！”泉奈满脸震惊，心里大喊救命，深觉自己药丸。  
可是奇怪开关被按下的扉间却听不到他无声的哀嚎，他依旧保持着鬼畜的笑容，握着泉奈的一只脚腕直接将之掰到对方耳侧，“听大哥说，宇智波一族的柔韧度都很好，嗯？”  
泉奈闷哼一声，他发誓听到了胯骨咔哒响了一声，就算影级忍者的身体素质也禁不住这样的突然袭击，他看到扉间眼中的凶狠，心中叫苦，早知如此自己为什么要作死啊！  
扉间把泉奈的两个脚腕都固定在解剖台的角上，白皙结实的两条腿呈V型折叠在泉奈的身上，粉嫩的穴口在扉间的注视下微微开合，跟它的主人一样紧张。  
难得一面的美景被拍照狂魔千手扉间忠诚的记录下来。

“刚才你跟我说什么来着？”扉间拿起一根玻璃棒，把风油精洒在上面，“是说要给小纲生个弟弟妹妹对吧？”他无视泉奈惊恐的眼神，把玻璃棒慢慢探入对方的穴内。  
泉奈的怒吼被扉间稳稳封在口中，整个口腔都被霸道地舔舐彻底，然而泉奈的注意力却根本不在这里，风油精带来的透心激凉在肉壁的黏膜上迅速蔓延，凉到尽头就是火辣辣的感觉，过于强烈的快感甚至带来了尖锐的疼痛。  
泉奈满脸通红，五官都变了形，他无助地张开嘴巴，脑内一片空白，泪水流个不停。  
扉间被吓到了，他没想到泉奈反应这么大，连忙抽出玻璃棒，却听到泉奈发出一声甜腻的呻吟，扉间低头看去，只见那双丘之间的销魂洞口一张一合，不断渗出大量液体，犹如水漫金山一般。  
火辣的痛感过去后，是极度空虚的瘙痒，泉奈仿佛一只脱水的鱼，却因为身体被折叠而无法大口呼吸，整个人的注意力都集中在拼命收缩的肠肉里，恨不得多来几个扉间给自己解解渴。  
他扭了扭屁股，用湿漉漉的眼神看着扉间卖萌，期待对方赶紧兽性大发让自己得到满足。  
很显然他忘记刚刚作了多大的死。

扉间饶有兴趣地用玻璃棒在粉嫩的褶皱上画圈，举起手机照了张泉奈的卖萌脸却依旧不肯给他个痛快。  
“宇智波泉奈不是最会说荤话了么？”他俯身在泉奈腿根的娇嫩肌肤上嘬出一个个深色的吻痕，“怎么现在嘴巴闭得这么紧？”  
大概是风油精的效果，泉奈觉得全身上下都敏感得不得了，扉间的唇落到哪儿，哪儿就仿佛被点了一把火似的颤个不停。  
“嘴巴闭紧了有什么用？”扉间在泉奈敏感的乳尖上轻轻咬下，“你下面那张小嘴可都快发大水了，泉奈。”他满意地看到泉奈迅速从卖萌脸切换成自己熟悉的凶狠模样，舔了舔对方的上唇，含糊道：“想要就求我。”  
泉奈依旧满脸通红，这回是被气的，千手一族的心眼简直太小了！  
两个人虽然玩过很多PLAY，却都从未主动张口求欢，这对泉奈来说简直羞耻到无法忍受。可穴内仿佛有无数小虫在啃噬着肠肉，急需一根大肉棒来把这些捣乱的小家伙都狠狠碾碎。  
那人还在恶劣的折磨他的穴口，泉奈只得咬着牙瞪着写轮眼，满脸狰狞地开口：“求、求你快进来！”  
扉间噗嗤一声笑了出来，他把泉奈汗湿的额发拨到一边，恶趣味地说：“所以，我果然还是喜欢看你这张漂亮的脸不痛快的样子。”  
“千手扉间——！”泉奈的耐心已经耗尽，开始口不择言，“快点进来！你不行还有大把的男人愿意——啊！对！都进来！”  
扉间首次进入完全没有主动扩张过的小穴，大量的润滑令他挤入地十分顺畅，而泉奈被摆弄的姿势又足以让他把自己整根巨物都彻底埋在里面。  
花穴里潮湿滚烫，绵软的肠肉在感受到入侵的巨龙后瞬间变得贪婪饥渴，咬紧了食物绝不撒嘴，肠壁残余的风油精沾在扉间的龟头上，让扉间也尝到了欲仙欲死的滋味。  
他皱紧眉头，忍了片刻才把射精的冲动忍了过去，总算是明白泉奈刚才的表情为何那般狰狞。

泉奈本就被穴内的瘙痒折磨地发狂，扉间粗暴的插入反而让他舒爽不已，穴内比平时要敏感百倍，甚至泉奈有种扉间的阳物都比平时大一倍的错觉，他浑身止不住的颤抖，险些射出来。  
两个差点飞雷神的人默契地没有互相攻击对方，而是激烈地吻在一起，如同两只互相撕咬的兽。  
怪力小天使宇智波泉奈眼眶发红，双手用力，直接崩断了绑带。当扉间以为他要动手的时候，却被猝不及防地摁了一下屁股，狰狞的肉棍进的更深，严丝合缝地卡在紧致的内壁中。  
他看到泉奈吃人的眼神，赶紧抬手解开对方脚腕的束缚，下身仿佛打桩机一样下下猛撞，才被傲娇的宇智波奖赏一般吻在唇角。

“好、好大……”泉奈的双腿紧紧环在扉间的腰上，如潮水般涌上来的快感让他浑身发软，阵阵痉挛，圆润的脚趾都跟着绷紧蜷缩。仿佛被电击般的酥麻感从结合处传到大脑，让他根本控制不住自己的嘴巴，发出高亢而羞耻的呻吟。  
扉间被高热紧致的内壁夹得满头大汗，像失心疯的野兽一般疯狂捣弄，完全顾不得对方的感受。“不、不行了！”泉奈尖叫道，娇嫩的穴肉被扉间巨大的肉刃搅弄得停不下颤抖，他大口大口地喘气，试图让自己缓过这波猛烈的快感，“呜……慢些……”

扉间也不想这么快就便宜他，缓下动作开始转圈碾磨，他把泉奈的屁股抬高，腰肢悬空，让对方可以清楚地看到二人的结合处。  
实验室的强光灯下，泉奈看到扉间那根狰狞的巨物插在自己可怜巴巴的小穴里，还恶意地顶了顶，气得他写轮眼都开了出来。  
扉间哼了一声，拽着泉奈的手抚摸他腹部那明显被自己阳具顶起的部分，嘲道：“不用像你之前一样按着，你瞧，直接就能看到形状。”泉奈臊地瞪圆了眼睛，不可思议地盯着那块凸起，扉间亲了他一口，接着说：“这个深度才容易怀上啊，学着点。”  
如同泉奈喜欢跟自己胡说八道一样，扉间也喜欢看到泉奈羞愤的表情，那张漂亮的脸蛋会布满红晕，眼神凶狠，身体却诚实的将自己完全容纳。

扉间在泉奈耳边性感地低喘，下面的巨龙骤然加快了攻击频率，每一下都顶在要命的那点。  
泉奈被他连番重夯干得脑内一片空白，双臂紧紧搂着扉间的脖颈，屁股使劲儿向上抬，无声地渴求更多。他失神的时候，眼睛睁得圆圆的，眼尾的泪珠要掉不掉，丰唇红润光泽，叫声悦耳动听，扉间被这幅艳丽又淫靡的画面刺激得精虫上脑，两双大掌狠狠掰开厚实的臀瓣，恨不得将自己整个人都埋在里面。  
死在这个宇智波身上算了，他自暴自弃地狠力向深处戳弄，撞得泉奈的屁股发出混着靡靡水音的清脆拍击声。  
粗暴的冲刺让泉奈有些承受不住，他讨好地捧起扉间的脸亲吻对方，小声地在扉间耳边求饶，希望对方清醒一点。  
扉间完全不吃那套，求饶有用的话泉奈之前还作大死？  
但是泉奈的讨好依然让他很是受用，直接的体现就是胯下的硬物猛地膨胀了一圈。  
他堵住对方柔嫩的双唇，把所有的话都堵在喉咙里，架起泉奈的腿大开大合地抽插起来。

被一具健硕的身体压着敏感点死命肏弄，嘴巴还无法发出一丝抗议的声音，泉奈被突然兴奋起来的扉间闹得无所适从，只得攀着他宽厚的肩膀随着对方的动作摇摆臀部。  
扉间仿佛磕了壮阳药，像只不知疲惫的野兽一般凶狠地撞击着泉奈的穴肉深处，撞得泉奈快要被炸开的快感刺激到昏过去。  
生猛的动作越来越快，体内的烙铁发疯一样地摩擦着细嫩的肠肉，让泉奈甚至感觉到了疼痛，他完全忘记了自己是谁，只顾着放声尖叫，两条腿像面条一样挂在扉间有力的手臂上，在不应期里生生被肏到了干高潮。  
热情的穴肉毫无预兆地猛然绞紧，拧得扉间塞在里面的肉根一时把持不住精关，射了出来。  
炽热的精液打在内壁带来的满足感让泉奈几乎要虚脱，眼角的泪珠终是顺着脸颊滑了下去，仿佛被蹂躏到哭泣一般。  
扉间赶快抓过手机，对着目光散漫的泉奈拍了一张。他调到录影模式，镜头对准结合处，慢慢把仍未软掉的阳具抽出来，泉奈无法合拢的红肿圆洞甚至有些出血，大量的白浊争相奔涌而出，流到泉奈屁股的时候，那丰厚的臀肉甚至还颤了颤。

“都流出去了，很遗憾小纲的弟弟妹妹没了。”扉间学着泉奈，嘴贱道。  
泉奈的心思根本不在这，他有气无力地岔开双腿躺在实验台上，骂道：“我一定要让哥哥把风油精这种邪物赶出木叶！”

FIN.


End file.
